Ga Aburame
Character's First Name Ga Family Name Aburame Alias(es) N/A IMVU Screen Name Kare Age 25 Date of Birth December 12 Gender Male Height 6.0 ft Weight 125 lb Marital Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Able to process loads of information quickly, allowing him to learn things much easily. I will elaborate on Ga's Unique Traits in the future. Occupation Shinobi Allies N/A Enemies N/A First Nature Type N/A Second Nature Type N/A Behavior and Personality Ga Aburame is a very introverted person. He likes to be by himself most of the time, just so he doesn't have to deal with other people. But don't get him wrong. Ga is capable of working together with other people to get things done, especially if the task is a mission, but if you want him to tag along with you to go and cat an elderly lady's cat who is stuck up in a tree, don't even bother asking him. Ga doesn't speak much and is usually lost within his own mind. He doesn't like to waste his time nor his energy on people he isn't interested in or tasks. The only thing Ga is passionate about is the well being of the village, his clan, and his training, that's all. Nindo "I don't have time for this..." - Ga Aburame Scars and Tattoos N/A Inventory Tinted Goggles (4): 4 Rebreather (3): 3 Bells (.6): 7.8 Wires (.4): .4 Stats Jutsu General Skills Substitution Jutsu Disguise Jutsu Clone Jutsu Escape Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Teleportation Jutsu Aburame Hiden Parasitic Insects Jutsu Insect Clone * Iron Tackle Ninjutsu Vanishing Smoke Prison Smoke Clone * Multi-Smoke Clone Binding Smoke Prison Biography 25 years ago on December 12, a male child was born into the Aburame clan. The parents named their son Ga. Ga was nurtured carefully by his parents. Everything he was taught, he mastered within a short period of time. His parents and the other clansmen were astonished by how bright Ga was. When of age, he joined the Academy and easily one of the top students in the class. He was capable of performing every jutsu with finesse and outshined even the other top students. His teacher and clansmen were certain he was going to pass the Graduation Exam with ease. On the day of the exam, Ga was prepared for anything they threw at him. During the written exam, he answered each question with ease and certainty, and scored a perfect 100%. The practical exam was split into two parts. The first part required Ga to perform a set of jutsu for the Chuunin Proctor, but that wasn't hard for him. The second part of the exam was a spar against another student, but ninjutsu could not be used in the fight. Ga managed to outsmart his sparring partner by letting them exhaust their energy attempting to attack him, while he dodged and then parried the weakest and easiest offensive maneuver. Ga passed his exam and was given his forehead protector and his proof of achievement. As a Genin, Ga spent most of his time going on missions with his teammates, training with his sensei individually and with his team, and on his free time he trained with the genin clansmen. During the Chuunin Exams, Ga and his teammates passed the written exam without breaking a sweat. Neither of them fell for any of the traps to try to get them to fail, they were one of the few teams to pass as a whole. The practical portion of the exam was once again a bit challenging for Ga, but with the support of his team, they managed to pass each part and come out victorious. Ga was promoted to chuunin and spent the next couple of years training with his fellow clansmen, teaching the genin of his clan, training and going out on missions with his team. Sometime after successfully completing an A ranked mission, Ga was promoted to jounin at the age of 18 and spent his time teaching at the Academy and serving his clan. Roleplay Library Student Training Logs Paparu's Leaf Concentration Practice - April 00, 2015 Approval LegitDevil/WhiteeLust. Category:Biography